Sunshine on a rainy day
by OC4life
Summary: Life is complicated enough without added drama's. George has learnt this fact, and its all thanks to alex. Slash.


Hey Guys First George/Alex so be nice :P

123456789

Surgeons are always told they have to be the best, they have to be the best because if they aren't they can end another life with one wrong slice or moment of lapsed judgement. That that is why we as interns have to be prepared; we have to be prepared so that when the time comes for us to raise that scalpel and make the correct incision we know we have done everything we can for the patient.

Unfortunately we are not prepared for how to deal with the drama's that our own lives create. And because of this these obstacles act as more tests, tests to ensure that we are both mentally and emotionally ready to become surgeons.

123456789

"I get to scrub in!"

"Congratulations O'Malley cause we haven't done that all year" Alex deadpanned giving the brunet an amused smirk as he finished changing out his scrubs.

"I get to amputate a foot!" George continued trying not to let Alex's offhand comment burst his bubble of happiness "Not that I should be excited over this because I mean some poor patient will now forever have only one foot but-"

"But nothing! You're not ready, I'm ready, that should be my amputation" Christina muttered flicking through a few pages in one of her many medical journals going over the procedure.

"Come on Christina, George is more than ready" Izzie cut in sending George a supportive smile closing her locker.

"He gets to cut through bone… how fantastic" Christina continued more to herself than anyone else in the room.

"Look how about we just finish getting changed and go for a drink at Joe's, George congratulations and I'm sure you'll do great, and Christina I'm sure this man wont be the last person to need a limb removed." Meredith intervened halting the conversation before it could go any further.

With a few nods the interns picked up their belongings making their way out of the locker room.

123456789

The bar was packed and brimming with staff from the hospital who seemed to have needed to have a drink before retiring to their homes. There at a table, sat four of the five interns who had been assigned to Miranda Bailey.

Taking a swig of his beer, George eyes spotted the lonely figure of Alex Karev seated at the bar cradling a beer in his hands.

"What's with him?" George muttered tilting the top of his beer in the general direction of where Alex was seated.

"Are you gesturing at evil spawn?" Christina quipped eyeing up the fifth intern.

"Yea, I mean come on what's with his whole tough guy act? He's clearly not a tough guy at all. He's just i don't know..."

"An Ass?" Izzie offered wondering where George was leading the conversation.

"No, I don't know... what was I saying again?" George asked before slumping in his seat.

"I don't think any of us have any idea of what is going on in that head of yours George" Meredith commented moving his glass before it met the more than likely fate of spilling over the table and onto at least one of their laps.

"Ok! I'm going to the bathroom" George announced determinedly using one of his feet to locate the floor beneath his seat before standing. Successfully finding a foothold he used one of his hands to stable himself bracing the table for support.

"Oh this should be fun!" Christina laughed watching a very drunk George manoeuvre through the crowd of people. Izzie just frowned at Christina's comment but refrained from defending her drunken companion.

123456789

Pushing the door to the bathroom open George found his way into one of the vacant cubicles, closing and locking the door behind him.

The door was covered in a rustic green paint that had begun to peel from the bottom corners of the stall. Etched into the paint, lay a number of doodles and drawings which had been both drawn and carved.

Using his forearm as a buffer, George leant against the door taking a few deep breaths in a feeble to attempt control the nauseous feeling that had overcome him. Forcing his breathing to even out he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

The sound of the overcrowded bar flooded into the bathroom for a moment as someone made their way inside. A click echoed within the room as the door snapped shut drowning the sound of the bar out to a dull roar.

Hearing the bathroom door open George tried to keep his breathing as normal as possible in an effort to hide just how nauseous he was.

"George you in here?" Alex called out, his voice echoing around the empty stalls. His voice sounded ruff and slightly annoyed as if calling out to George had not been done of his own accord.

"Yea I'm in here, what's up?" Came George's uncertain voice. What could Karev possibly want, that could not complicate George's world any further.

The word 'complicated' seemed to be what George associated best with recently.

And seemed to be represented as a huge big rain cloud, fogging up his mind.

This is ridiculous, the whole situation is ridiculous. He's George, George for crying out loud. He's not a drunk, he hardly ever drinks. So why is it that he is currently in this situation? This very ridiculous situation.

How could this all have started from only one simple kiss?

One simple kiss...

That's a lie.

Can someone tell me about a kiss that was simple?

A kiss is never simple

A kiss is an act brought on by certain emotions, a set category of emotions.

And its these emotions that George does not want to think about.

Or the kiss for that matter

Kisses or more appropriately kissing is what complicates so much of Georges life right now. And it's right now that George believes kissing could possibly be the downfall of mankind or at least his own sanity.

"George?"

And it's now that he realises that Alex has been speaking and he hasn't heard a single thing.

"I said are you alright?"

The question sounded simple enough

Didn't it?

It's a yes or no answer. Fifty-fifty chance of saying what is actually true

And yet somehow answering this one question is quite possibly the most difficult thing George has had to deal with to date.

"I'm fine" George delivered his answer hoping to god that Alex would disappear from the bathroom.

"Really? Then why is it I find that so hard to believe?"

George could picture Alex's face perfectly as he heard the words. His knowing smirk plastered on his face, his perfect face.

His perfect face? It's thoughts such as these that caused George to age prematurely due to the constant frown that had been staining his features as his mind worked over time in order to make sense of his now complicated life.

His life should be simple right?

This life altering complication was no big deal

It's the basic story. Two people meet, an attraction forms and grows, they _kiss_, they then become a couple and face life together.

Wrong

Especially when that other person, the one returning the kiss is Alex.

Alex Karev.

The very same Alex who currently stood on the other side of the cubicle, becoming slightly more aggravated as he waited for George to open the door.

"George I thought we decided that you weren't going to freak-out anymore" hearing a affirmative sigh Alex continued "And why did we agree to this?"

"Because I need to stop reading too far into things and just see where life leads me and because I'm not as much fun when I'm freaking out" George replied back as if it were a well rehearsed line.

"Now open the door" Alex commanded keeping a soft underlying tone in his voice.

"Fine but I think we"- George was cut off the second the bolt on the door was undone. Finding the surprisingly soft lips of Alex Karev Pressed against his own.

Without breaking the kiss Alex manoeuvred the two around the stall pinning George back against the door using one of this hands to flick the lock so it would read 'occupied'.

The pair continued in their heated kiss, the cloudy complications in George's mind clearing just as they always did when he had the hot, hard body of Alex pressed hard up against him.

And it all mad sense.

Breaking apart for air the two men pulled apart panting slightly due to the intensity of the kiss.

Alex couldn't help but frown slightly when he noticed the unmistakable traces of a smile starting to take shape on George's features. His concern growing as what started out as a smile appeared to be laughter as George's whole body began to shake.

"What?" Alex deadpanned trying to remain cool as the man before him broke down into fits of laughter.

"Nothing... it's nothing."

Raising an eyebrow Alex eyed the other sceptically.

"It's just I think I found a way to keep the clouds out of my life"

And without another word, George did something new. Something different. For the first time George mad the first move and was certain.

He was certain that this was, what he wanted, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

123456789

So... what did you think?


End file.
